Just A Night?
by HopelessStar24
Summary: The first rated M Superstore fanfic. Amy has a one night stand with Jonah. She thinks that she will never see him again.. There's huge twists coming her way. (terrible at summaries)
1. SHIT

The sun was shining and Amy was slowly adjusting to the light. She observed how soft the bed was and wanted nothing more to spend the rest of the day here but she knew that she couldn't. She rolled her body over to come to a hard weight.

"Adam. My legs are so sore. I mean more sore than usual."

"I'm not Adam."

Amy FROZE. Never has she ever heard a voice like that before. It was so rich and deep, his voice sent shivers down her spine. What's even more disturbing is that she had slept with someone she didn't know. Not wanting to turn over and face whoever the strange man that was in her bed. She just hope that he was well- you know not a homeless man or a crazy murder. Nothing could make this situation any better so instead and she closed her eyes. _Perhaps it was a dream,_ she told herself _._ **But what she doesn't know is that life is about to become much more interesting.**

She felt herself being rolled to her back and big callous hands moved her out of her face. The stranger smiling so sweetly down at Amy, he thought she was absolutely beautiful and he wanted nothing more to keep her in his bed but he never had to restrained himself due to her earlier reaction. Instead, he stroked her cheek and whispered "Naomi. Wake up."

Amy fluttered her eyes fast and saw a set of hazel eyes shimmering back at her. She repeated "Naomi.". Then she realized that she made a huge mistake and quickly got up off of the bed. Not realizing how numb her legs were, immediately topped to the ground.

"Hey. Are you okay?". The stranger crawled to the other side to see her laying on the ground. She quickly got up and managed to find her bra and walked out of his bedroom to find the rest of her clothes.

He followed behind her while she was walking down the stairs. He just watched her to raid his place trying to find her shoes. He picked up her purse and contemplated what exactly to say to her. _I mean what do you say to a girl you had sex with?_

"Naomi."

No response.

"Naomi!"

Still nothing.

So he yelled louder, "NAOMI!".

She paused and gawked at him. He grinned because he finally got her attention.

"Listen. You should stay so that we can talk. I can whip us up some breakfast."

She couldn't move or say a word because visions of him nibbling on her nipples, licking his way down to her navel and how loud she screamed when he deeply penetrated her. A moan escaped her lips. _Shit._

Not wanting to look him at his gaze on her. "Hey. Could you do something with **that**?"

"With what?".

"With that!".

Amy gestured and turned around.

He looked down and saw that he had a boner. He smiled smugly and stood behind his kitchen counter.

"Oh Sorry. You can turn around now."

Awkward silence. A few minutes passed without anyone making a move or saying anything. Amy spots his dress and hurriedly puts on her bra and dress. She looks around and whispers "Where's my purse?".

He waits patiently for Amy to look up and see that he is holding her purse. Amy slowly walks over to him and grabs her purse. She steals a quick glance of his body before she bolts out.

He notices she forgot something and tries to run out after her. "Hey NAOMI. You forgot your-".

Before he could even get the word out his neighbor's daughter screams "MOMMY".

He covers his junk and ran back inside of his house.

* * *

Amy was looking forward to moving on and forgetting about last night. She made a mistake and nothing more than a quick coffee run wouldn't fix. She walked in and got in line. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, she reads on her phone. It's an email from her professor stating that she will be longer teaching her afternoon class anymore.

 _Just great._ Her life couldn't get any worse. As she was hearing the cashier hollering "NEXT", a hot liquid poured all over her. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME". Amy looked up and saw Adam smiling apologetically. "Ames I am so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Adam starts grabbing napkins to wipe coffee off her shirt and he first when he realized his dabbing on her breasts. He gulps and looks down.

"Hey Adam."

"Yeah."

She whispers into his ear. "Would you stop groping my breasts in public?"

Adam jumps up and chuckles nervously. "Er.. I was just-because they were wet..and I want to touch..I MEAN.I wanted to make you wet.. I MEAN Dry. Your breast should be dry but not too dry. You know moist and supple and round and-".

"Hey Adam."

"Yeah"

"Shut. Up".

"Okay."

Adam walked away and Amy stepped over his mess.

"Hey Cheyenne. 2 coffees black."

"Sure thing Amy. And Adam is right. Your breasts should never be too dry."

"Cheyenne?"

"Yeah Amy."

"Shut. Up."

* * *

4 Hours LATER

Amy is late to her class. She always preferred to be the first one in class but obviously the universe wanted to make her day worse. She reached to the door and was relieved that everyone was waiting for the professor to show up.

All of the seats were taken and so she had to take the only seat that was available and it was in front of the professor.

 _Could this day be any worse?_ She wondered.

A younger looking Blonde man came in and slammed the door. Everyone straightened up and immediately got quiet. He slowly turned around and said " I am glad to have your attention. Pencils out and turn to page 34."

One student whined "But Professor we don't have a textbook."

He rolled his eyes "Did anyone actually read the syllabus?".

"Figures. I thought you nimrods would actually be somewhat brilliant."

Amy whispers under her breathe and the guy next to her chuckles. She looks at him from he side and notices that he is wearing all black and sunglasses. _Weirdo. No Professor. It looks like I am the nimrod for taking this class._

 _"_ I am sorry insulting us is not going to give skills."

The professor screams "Who said that?".

Silence. Everyone except Amy were frozen in their seats. The professor was getting annoyed looking at their dropped jaws.

"Did I stutter? I am not going to repeat myself?".

The entire class whip their heads towards Amy. Instead of looking down, she threw her head right at him and met his stare as he made his way towards her. She raised one eyebrow and smirked because she dared him to say something to her. The class watched intently, waiting for someone to make the first move. He bent down and put his hands on her desk to intimidate her. She leaned back when he started to open his mouth. Before he could say anything, she said "Did you bother to brush your teeth today?".

He chuckled "Funny. And what's your name?".

"Nimrod. Obviously."

He looked around the class and shook his head. "Is this the way you speak to all of your professors?".

"I am not even sure you are qualified to be a professor. Nimrod? Really? Not even imbecile or feeble-minded? I have a more extensive vocabulary than you do."

The professor is taken back and starts clapping. "Great Job...um..whats your name?".

"Amy. My name is Amy."

"Well Amy. You just earn yourself some brownie points. You are absolutely correct. I am not your professor. But he is in this room."

Everyone started frantically looking around but Amy instead turn her head towards the guy with all black on. She had a bad feeling about him because she noticed the entire class he couldn't talk his eyes off of her. He suddenly gets up and puts on a matching blazer. The "professor" slowly finds a seat in the back and the guy in a blazer faces towards the class.

"He's not your professor." He takes off his sunglasses. "I am." Everyone is shocked and is talking to their friends about how crazy this class is going to be. Meanwhile, Amy is lost in her thoughts. She hoped that she was dreaming this whole thing up and that-

His eyes found hers. "I'm Jonah Simms. You can just call me Simms."

 _SHIT._

Her professor was the guy that she had a random one night stand. The man who did unthinkable things to her body was standing in front of her.

 _He knows my real name._

 _FUCK._

* * *

 ** _Leave comments if you would this to turn a story..intended to be a two shot. I am so happy that Fanfiction finally added Superstore._**


	2. OFFICE HOURS

CHAPTER TWO- OFFICE HOURS

 _ **You asked for it. So Here's another chapter. I hope this was worth the wait. Please Enjoy!**_

Amy couldn't focus on a word that Jonah said. She kept looking at the clock, counting down the minutes that she could leave this class. She felt his eyes looking at her but she refused to make eye contact.

"And.. for your first assignment, I want an eleven-page paper about who you are and your story." The class whines and complains how they have to write eleven pages. "If there are no questions, then you can be dismissed". Amy was the first one to get out of her seat and rush out of there.

 **-15 minutes later-**

Amy was in her car about to leave when she realized-

"OH FUCK ME." She left her phone in his class. Amy runs back to the auditorium, hoping that he would be there. Unfortunately, she barged into the room without bothering to look at the note on the door. The professor and students look at her crazy while Amy continues to pant and apologizes. She closes the door and sees that Jonah has left a note for her

Naomi,

Please come to my office. For 'office hours'.

Professor J. Simms

She turns the note around and finds a winky face is on the back. She rolls her eyes as she walks to the 4th floor. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Come in".

Amy opens the door to see Jonah sitting with his legs on the desk. His arms are behind his head and he smiles triumphantly.

"May I help you?"

Amy rolls her eyes and takes one step into his office. "Stop playing cute. You know what I came here for."

He laughs. "Cute. Ouch. That actually hurts especially because last night you weren't calling me cute."

Amy slams the door shut and walks straight to his desk. "Give me my phone."

"No."

"No?"

"NO. Not until we talk about this morning."

"There's nothing to talk about. You are my professor and I left my phone in your class."

"Yeah, you also left something else at my house too."

"Okay well, give it back to me along with my phone."

"Stay with me tonight."

"WHAT? Are you crazy?".

"Maybe just about you."

"You don't even know me."

"Well, I know that your name isn't Naomi."

"I prefer not to give my real name to guys I fuck and will never see again."

"Well, I'm glad that wasn't me."

Amy scoffs and puts out her hand.

"Give it to me now."

Jonah gives up and leans down to open his drawer. Just when Amy thinks he is about to open his drawer, Jonah slides his hand to a hidden button underneath his desk. His door automatically locks and Amy runs to try to open the door. She gets frustrated and as she turns around quickly. Jonah pushes her up against the door and invades her personal space. His breath is tickling face and his lips are millimeters away from attacking her lips.

In a hushed tone, he whispers "Interesting choice of words." His hands roam all over her body until they settle on her ass. Amy can barely breathe as she closes her eyes hoping that he will back off soon. His lips graze her neck. She swallows a moan as she feels him pressing her against his erection.

In a low voice, he says, "Is this what you want?".

Without thinking, she says "YES" and kisses him. Her body was betraying her mind and they stumbled their way to his couch. She is on top of him, rocking her hips wildly as he slips his tongue into her mouth. There were way too many sensations and Amy felt herself getting wet everytime she felt his dick throbbing through his pants.

Jonah was smiling smugly as he felt her juices up against his jeans. He hadn't even touched her yet and he could already feel how wet she was. He swiveled his pelvis into her and that causes her moan louder than before. She loses herself in his curls as he slips his hand into her leggings. He proceeded to insert his index and middle finger into her and moving quickly.

Her hips begin shaking uncontrollably and he watches as she rides the shit out of his hand. His hand gets soaked when he moved his thumb to her clit. She let her head roll back and moan.

"Oh shit. Ahh-yyyea. That's mmhm- oh my. Ahhh. Fuck."

He sees her lip quiver and he removes his hand from her leggings. He stands her up and looks at her. She is pissed.

"You stopped right when I was supposed to-"

He pulls down her leggings hard and as soon as one leg was free. Jonah moved her so that she would be sitting on her face. Jonah's tongue was faster than any vibrator she has ever felt. He felt her trying to run away from him so he latched his arms around her hips to keep her from moving. Moan after moan, Amy started moving against his mouth. The sound of him slurping her juices only turned her more and she felt this urge to pee.

"Jonah. Stop. I can't-"

Jonah stopped momentarily to look at her. She was worn out and sweat was rolling off her face onto her breast.

"No. Sorry, you have to cum."

With that, he went three times faster than he was already going. Amy couldn't take it. She felt her juices go into many different directions. Jonah moved her off and gently laid her on the couch. He got up and took off his shirt. He went to his closet and got a new one to put on. Amy was just out of it and could only manage to look at him.

"Did I just-"

"Squirted? Yes, you did. It was very delightful."

Amy smiles. "That has never happened before."

"This is your first time?"

Amy nods. "Well, I am happy to be your first."

Jonah sits back down behind his desk. Amy stares at him.

"What about you?".

"What do mean what about me?".

"Your erection hasn't gone down."

"I know."

Jonah started doing work on his computer and completely ignores Amy looking at him. She begins to get dressed and fixes her hair. She stands up and walks slowly to the door. His voice stops her.

"And where do you think you are going?".

"Home."

"Yeah with me."

"Professor Simms-".

"Professor? Really. Not even five minutes you were moaning my name."

"That doesn't matter because what we have is purely sexually and the truth is you are my professor."

"Okay. And?"

"And?".

"I interrupted you before you made a bs excuse as to why you shouldn't come home with me."

"Yes, you did. I don't think that me going back to your place is the wisest decision."

"Well, what would've been wise you never leaving this morning before I got the chance to talk to you."

"You were a stranger."

"That you obviously trusted enough to sleep with."

"I was tipsy."

"Tipsy not drunk which means that you, Amy, have some type of interest in me."

Silence.

Amy crosses her arms. "Are you going to give me my phone back?".

"All I ask is just one night with you. Please and after that, you can get your phone and never speak to me again."

Amy looks at him and then looks away.

"Fine."

"Great. Let me log off and we will be all set to go."

"Okay but I'm driving my car."

"I don't trust you."

"You have my phone. I need my phone so I will follow you there."

"Okay. I will trust you."

Amy and Jonah walk out of the building and before they reach the parking lot, Jonah whispers "I'm going to tear your pussy up the minute I get you through the door." He licks the shell of her ear. "You better save your energy because you will scream. Until. You. Can. nowhere

Jonah keeps walking and Amy is speechless. She looks around to see if anyone saw their exchange but the campus looked empty.

Amy mumbles to herself.

"What have I gotten myself into?".

 ** _I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments below. I read all of the reviews and if you want to continue this story. Let me know._**

 ** _xxx HopelessStar24_**


End file.
